36 times
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Every month for 3 years will Raku have to deal with the most unbearable situation. He will have to put up with a cranky, unreasonable and emotional Chitoge. It's worse than her usual self with her body increasing the hormonal levels inside.


Raku slumped into his house and threw his bag onto the chair where all other items hung than placed neatly in its rightful place: under his desk, propped up correctly. He was still in a trance from school. He knew that such things in life were real but he didn't know that it effected his fake girlfriend. It didn't happen to any women that he knew. It was far to awkward.

Raku sat at the top of the two long lines beside his father as they the dinner that Raku had made. He ate quietly with his head down as everyone chatted amongst themselves. Many had noticed how low Raku's mood and stayed quiet. He didn't want to talk.

"Son, how was school?" His father asked, knowing that he was in a mood. Raku picked his head up and blushed gently at the thoughts of school came to mind. His father was waiting for his reply. He couldn't ignore him. They rarely spoke so it was nice to sit and have a meal together.

"It was alright," he answered monotonously as he placed some salad into his mouth. His father knew that there was something troubling son. He wanted to make his son spill out what ever was bothering him and he would deal with it personally.

"Raku, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" The blue haired male nodded his head. He always knew it but it was far to embarrassing to tell his dad. "Is your mood to do with something that happened at school?" His father had asked him. Raku slowly nodded his head. His father was curious of what was wrong with his son so he was determined to find out. "Was some kid annoying you as you are part of a yakuza group?"

"No..." He was able to speak about things that was not related to the topic. His father was enjoying the guessing game. He loved watching his sons reactions. It was slightly hilarious when he would act flustered or disgusted. Since he blushed when they began the conversation, every time he blushed it was close to his problem.

His father narrowed it down to Chitoge, a class in school, and women problems. His father was now dying to know what was wrong with his son. He leaned over to his son who was fidgeting.

"If it's women problems, you can speak to me," Raku blushed even more and stood up and motioned for his father to follow him. They walked to his father's office to have the private conversation. He placed a hand on his son's upper back as they walked to the office.

His father allowed Raku to sit in his chair as his father sat on the desk. Raku took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"How do I know if a girl is going through...her period?" His father was shocked at what he was asking.

"Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Well in health class, we were learning about the female body and we were talking about when females gets their periods..." His father could see why he was nervous. "...When do I know when a girls going through her period?" Raku was blushing madly as he spoke.

"Why are you asking?" Raku shrugged his shoulders. He carried on to answer Raku's question. "Most of the time they will be cranky, unreasonable, and emotional."

"That's Chitoge everyday," Raku laughed at his little joke. He was trying to ease the mood. It was awkward asking his father such things. "Is there a way I can make it easier?"

"Get Chitoge heat packs, junk food and give her space. Women on their periods scare the toughest of our men. It's the reason there is no females in this household. I don't know Adelt can do it. Periods can become quiet painful as the body is coping with the huge hormonal change. That everything?" He assumed that his son was talking about Chitoge as he mentioned her earlier. Raku nodded and ran out the room with embarrassment. His father sighed as his son was asking him about women. He could see why he became so nervous about asking such things.

-X-

Raku stared at Chitoge at the side of his eyes. She seemed irritable as she sat there. She was holding her stomach and biting her lip at the same time. Chitoge was white as a sheep. Raku dug into his bag and handed her some chocolate. She slowly ate the high sugared sweet. She had skipped breakfast and was feeling slight faint. The teacher saw Chitoge eating but didn't say anything as she knew what she might be going through. It was obvious that she was unwell.

When they were working on their exercises, the teacher walked over and knelt beside Chitoge. She placed a hand on her knee. She saw that she looked dead as she tried to focus on the sheets.

"Chitoge, do you need to go lie down and rest for a while or do you need to go for a walk?" Raku was listening into the conversation. Chitoge nodded and stood up and walked out the room. She still held the chocolate in her hand and walked out the classroom. She was walking slowly and was grunting. It was far to painful. Chitoge loved their maths teacher as she wasn't like any of the other teachers. She actually cared for the children's well being. Any other teacher would of sent Raku to the infirmary with a collapsed Chitoge in his arms.

She was only a few years older than Raku and Chitoge. It was quiet easy to sympathise with Chitoge's situation.

-X-

Raku walked into the infirmary to see Chitoge lying on her side with a hot water bottle between her legs. She had her eyes glued closed and was gently breathing. She still looked restless. The chocolate had been devoured and was lying beside her bed. There was a slight colour on her cheeks. Raku binned the rubbish and placed her bag on the floor next to her bed. Chitoge craked open an eyelid when she felt that someone was near her. She smiled that Raku was looking after her. She was feeling slightly better after her nap. She slowly sat up, gripping the side of her head.

Raku remembered that nausea was a symptom of going through a period. He also remembered that they may crave food.

"Honey, do me a favour and lower my skirt?" Raku jumped back in fright at her question. He read that the would have a lower sex drive so why was she wanting him to do such things. "I just want you to give me a massage on my lower abdomen," Raku watched as she unzipped her skirt and lowered it to rest on her hips. Raku shut the curtain to give them some privacy. She rolled her top above her belly button. Her stomach was so flat and smooth. He sat on the bed and gently placed his fingertips on her lower abdomen and rolled in circles. Chitoge lay back in bed and tried to fall back asleep as he massaged her. She felt the pressure of his fingers on her skin. It felt nice having Raku touch her in such ways.

Normally, she would punch him for touching her so close to her womanhood. He would be near the sea by now but right now she was tired and stressed from the cramps. She loved they way she was feeling. He had such soft and gentle fingers any time he would massage her.

"That's feels good. Could you go a little lower?" Raku swallowed hard and pulled the skirt down. He couldn't go any further as he saw the v-shape of her area. He saw the hem of her underwear. He rubbed slightly further down her stomach. He was hovering over her womb. She moaned as he pressed the right pressure on the cramp. Her stomach felt bloated instead of flat. He was admiring how brave women were for going such things.

"Does it always hurt this bad?" She opened her eyes to look up at him as shook her head. She watched him carefully as he concentrated on massaging her. Raku couldn't believe that they were doing such things. She was in heaven as he touched her lower abdomen. His fingers gently circled her skin. The motion was soothing and relaxing. The pain kept her awake most if the night. She closed her eyes and allowed Raku to rub her belly. He never dared to go any further. He kept within the boundaries she had set.

She only wished that they were a real couple and it would feel 20 x better than it already was. She lay her hands beside the bed as he massaged her.

It had lasted for the length of lunch. Chitoge managed to get an extra minutes of sleep as Raku eased her pain. When they had finished he jumped of bed and grabbed his stuff. He went into his bag and pulled out a heat pad.

"I carry these in case I get cold. You can have it," he lied to her. He had bought it especially for period pain. She placed the heat pad on her skin and pulled her skirt back up and tidied herself up. She was happy that he was caring for her during a restless week. When Raku pulled the curtain back the nurse was standing there tapping her foot. They both blushed and ran out the room quickly before she yelled at them for doing something inappropriate. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair had been messed up from her nap.

-X-

Raku was shocked at how big her apatite became over a few days. Everything that he bought her was devoured within seconds. She didn't even seem to gain any weight with her increased diet. Although she would cry about how fat she had became. Raku just dumped a heat pad in her lap and ran out of their date after telling her that she still looked lovely. He always told her that she was far too skinny but she would punch him for lying.

Now he hid in his home, safe from women's hormones. He was shocked that this would be an occurrence every month, for three years. 36 times he would have to avoid Chitoge and her rapid increased hormones. It was going to be a long 3 years. He would have to bear such a painful experience.

-X-

 **AN: hoped you like this little drabble. I hope I was able to relate the experience for both men and females. Hopefully, the females can relate**.


End file.
